


all the things I never told you

by ballerinaroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: Unsent letters from Hogwarts '97-'98.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. September (Seamus to Dean)

Dean,

Don’t know how much news you’ve been getting wherever you are, but Snape’s Headmaster. And, even worse, McGonagall isn’t his deputy. There’s this new set of Professors, the Carrows. Pieces of work. Neville says they’re in You-Know-Who’s inner circle. Wouldn’t be surprised.

We’ve all be interviewed, everyone who was in the DA got one. Mine wasn’t too bad, just talked about how me mum didn’t want me coming to school. Mum didn’t even see me off. Told me I was marching to my own funeral. She’s probably right, but it’s better than the alternative. We weren’t sorted into Gryffindor for nothing. I’m not about to sit at home and wait for them to come for me.

Some of the others though, Snape had them in his office for hours. Lavander got pulled out of History of Magic before noon and didn’t come back until after dinner. She was shaking and crying. Kept telling them she didn’t know anything about Ron or that he had spattergroit.

Felt horrible for her. Granger stole her boyfriend and yet she’s the one here being interrogated. Ginny’s was just as long but she somehow came off angry. Potter dumped her, did you know? During Dumbledore’s funeral no less. Never knew what you saw in her, but got what’s hers.

Only about half of us came back. Neville’s here, Lavender and Pavarti. The sixth year class is just as full. Never realized how many muggleborns were among us.

Most of them were wise enough not to come back but some of them. Fools I’ll tell ya.

I think we managed to turn most of them away. You’ll never guess who was there to warn them. Lee Jordan. Those Weasley twins too. Jordan came up to me after warning some of them, told me they were starting this underground radio thing. Bloody brilliant that is, have to have a password to tune in. Told me to send a patronus if I ever had any news about anything. Did you know they could talk? I haven’t managed to get mine to say anything, but Neville and that Lovegood girl are pretty decent at it.

I stopped by to see your mum again before I left. A ministry official came by, but she said he was no trouble. Just sort of shook his head when she said he’d run off and left a card should you ever stop by. Didn’t seem too interested in tracking you down. Asked about your father too. I think you were right about him being a wizard. In any case, she’s alright, your sisters too.

I don’t think we’re going to get a lot of learning done. Makes me question coming back. Sometimes I wish we’d followed through on our plans to go and fight. Maybe we could have done some good. If this all isn’t over by the end of term I’m coming for you and we’ll figure out a way to make a difference.

Stay safe and out of the papers.

Seamus.


	2. October (Lavender to Hermione)

Dear Hermione,

School is just about as horrible as you think it would be. Teachers olisilate between being unbelievably strict and being too soft on us. There’s just about nothing to learn and an unspoken understanding that our N.E.W.T.s will be a wash. Not that it matters what we get on exams.

Do you remember Finn Richardson? She graduated last year, Acceptables across the board and yet no one will hire her. She’s a half blood but since she dumped Matthew Mattson (you know, that tall Ravenclaw, brown hair, unconventional features) for Jeremy Jameson (last years prefect, Hufflepuff, muggleborn) she hasn’t been able to get so much as an interview. Meanwhile Matthew’s father’s friends have hooked him up with this fancy job in the Department of Magical Games and Sports when he didn’t even manage to scrape together two N.E.W.T.s (not that you’re hearing it from me).

No one will say it of course. Maybe it’s always been this way. My blood offers me much more protection than I care to indulge in.

My parents didn’t want me coming back. Or rather, they didn’t want me associating with you lot. They tried pulling me from school, but there wasn’t much they could do. Besides, as I told them again and again, I knew you wouldn’t be coming back. It’s funny, the three of you always seemed to know something more than the rest of us.

Like last year, Harry would disappear for entire evenings and then he’d come back and just have to talk to Ron. When Ron told me that he’d been with Dumbledore I thought he was lying or perhaps bragging, but looking back on it now I don’t question it. Don’t doubt that they just needed a moment alone.

Sometimes I’d try and insist that Ron fill me in but he never would. It’d make me cross, to not be in the know. I thought that they were gossiping about girls or something.

There’s this unspoken pact that we don’t talk about you or Ron or Harry. We think of you all the time though. The first week of term McGonagall was standing with her back to the class, writing something on the board and when she asked a question she called on you without even turning around. I always thought she was rather unfeeling but I could have sworn I saw a tear in her eye.

It seems so strange that it was only a year ago I hated you. I mean really hated you. I genuinely thought you evil, despicable, an actually horrible person.

Only now, when I think of you I’m filled with fear. I hope you’re safe. I hope you’re with him.

Stay safe,

Lavender


	3. November (Neville to Gran)

Dear Gran,

You were right. There’s no way I can keep my head down. In my defense, I don’t think either of us believed one another when we promised that on the platform.

I’m positive you’d heard about my detention. Fine. Detentions. They’ve figured out that we’ve rebelled against the house point system this year and stopped bothering taking any away.

But I’m not here to get good marks, I’m here to make mum and dad proud. And no matter how many times you tell me they’d be most proud to know that I’m safe it’d a bold face lie. They’d be proud to know that I’m standing up, against Snape and the Carrows and the notion that practicing unforgivables (God gran, unforgiavbles) on half bloods is in any way sane.

No matter what they say it’s not about blood. It’s protected me so far but I doubt it will for much longer.

It’s going to get worse before it gets better.

We’ve stopped staying in the dorms. Moved into the room we did D.A. Practice in. Not all of us, mind. Just feels a whole lot safer here. Wouldn’t even be going to classes if it weren’t for the little first years who feel like they have to follow the rules. Too afraid to ask for help. Otherwise, we’d just hunker down until….well, that’s the problem, isn’t it? Who knows when this will end.

I’ll be coming home for Christmas! I don’t know that you’ve made plans but I wouldn’t mind it if it were just the two of us. Truth be told there’s some marks on my face we’re better off Great-Uncle Agnus not asking about. I know you don’t trust him either.

We could get a ham, rolls, make some of those deviled eggs….

My mouth is watering just thinking about it. We eat, Abe’s nice enough to see to it but I’m always careful to make sure everyone else has their portion first. It’d be nice to go to the great hall for feats but that’s just asking for trouble. No, I go to class, do what I can, and hide out here the rest of the time.

I’m doing my best gran, to make him proud….to make you proud.

With love,

Neville


End file.
